Burning Desires
by Butterfly 101
Summary: Note:From Me(Butterfly 101)About the rest of the story...
1. Default Chapter

HELLO! This is my first fanfic featuring characters from shaman king, I'm a big fan of shaman king and of course Hacksign so when I thought up this story I had to make a crossover between these two animes. so I hope you enjoy it, of course you will or else you wouldn't have choose to read it. So go ahead, don't waste your time reading this, just read the story, go on. Oh ya, please don't make fun of my writing. I suck at it but this is a good story so... ya. OK,it might be boring but it gets interesting by the end. (sort of)  
(There's a perverted song in here, hence the name online pervert)  
(Oh ya, PK means player killer, for those who don't already know)  
  
Burning Desires  
  
BY: .:Butterfly 101:.  
  
Prologue: Online Pervert  
  
"(sigh) I hate this" cryed the voice of a depressed, teen girl.  
"What are you talking about, um.. is it the thing with that guy, what's his name..? looking confused, Hana just shrugged.  
  
The girl stared at her twin miserably and felt like she wanted to die. Her twin had no idea about what was about to happen.  
All her problems started a month ago with a online game called THE WORLD. Relaxing on a bench, she remembered what happened ,as if it had just happened yesterday.  
  
A MONTH AGO  
  
"So whats your name princess" the man in shadow asked in a high pitched voice, grinning broadly.  
"None of your buisness." said the girl as she walked away twirling bits of brown hair on her fingers.  
  
"Whats the matter, this isn't the real world, you shouldn't be afraid, unless you got somethin to hide. Like maybe, your member address." he smiled then looked at her in such gloomy way.  
  
"Go to hell." she said as she "bit" her tongue and gave him a hateful glare.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm no stalker" "I'm just trying to have some fun." he laughed as he calmly took out his dagger from behind his back.  
  
"You want fun,.. I'll give you fun!" She smiled and started running towrd the man in shadow. "You fuckin bastard,.. DIE!!."  
She jumped over him and tried to stab him from behind but he pushed her out of the way. She looked at him with such anger in her eyesand he merely walked passed her and tapped her sword that she didn't notice that her sword had broken in two.  
  
He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her "Let me guess, your one of those girls that act tough but are soft on the inside," he now cupped her chin in his hand and stared into her beautiful emerald green eyes " a loner."  
( A KODAK MOMENT !!! )  
  
She simply smiled " Your right,... except for the soft part,.. she looked at him and put her arms around his neck as she took out a knife from her sleeve "I'd rather be a PK!."  
  
He jumped back in shock but only made it out with a gash in his arm."Too slow!."  
  
"Wha.." Before she knew what had happened he was behind her taking out his gun.  
  
He punched her to the ground and as she got up, he kicked her back down,"Too slow to be a PK and to much of a dumass to be a loner!."  
  
She was lying motionless on the ground but she wouldn't give up the fight, as she turned over a bullet went through her chest, "Eeh,...."  
  
" MAYORI,LOGGING OUT "  
  
REAL WORLD  
  
The girl in front of the terminal slammed her fist on the ground. "BASTARD!" (Think he can getaway with killing me, think again) As the girl thought this in her mind, all she could see were the flashbacks of hearing his voice and seeing the bullet heading sraight toward her.  
  
"It's you!" he shouted in happiness as he saw the girl log in.  
The girl looked at him disgusted "I thought I got rid of you."  
  
He looked at her with dismay and stared at her curiously,"Mayori, that's a pretty name... She stared at him and smiled "And I bet yours is a disgusting one,heh," She laughed. "Of course it is, your like a "toad in sheep's clothing".  
  
He grinned and then looked confused "It's weird, your the only girl I've killed... Mayori jumped up then flipped her hair and started walking away and said in a dark tone."Hooray, for me." He chuckled from what he had saw "since I became a PK."  
  
Mayori turned and asked "So.., your point.." He put his hands oh her arms and shouted at her face. "Your stubborn! That's what, your the only one who gets on my nerves... Mayori pushed him aside ."you just met me!" "it doesn'tfreaken matter.." "So then we should'nt be fighting..oh wait we should,.. YOU STUPID AROGANT PERVERTED JACKASS!!!." "Don't call me a perve... Mayori gave him an annoyed stare, "your touching my ass!!."  
  
Before he knew it, her hand moved swiftly through the wind and hit his left cheek.But at the exact moment he stabbed her on her arm.  
  
When he saw what he had done, his face turned into a soft expression,"Mayori,..."  
  
Mayori looked down and she went pure white as a ghost, blood dropping everywhere, "Huh, what,.. blood..but this isn't.. real..I.."  
  
The man stepped closer to her then held her in his arms, "Sorry...Mayori, I..."  
  
Mayori looked confused more then ever, "My blood, 3D blood ..feels real..I can feel pain..WHY, this is only a game.."  
  
"Reality, you brought reality into the game...,Mayori looked puzzled,"What do you mean.." He gave her a soft smile" Come with me, I bet you've never seen a sunset in here, it's really beautiful, kinda like you."  
  
"Hey, don't flatter me," Mayori gave him a smirk, ",your still a jackass.  
  
He gave a chuckle," By the way, my name's Hwang."  
  
They walked for a while, holding hands, down pass all the villages they stopped at a waterfall that many little people knew of. As they walked down Mayori questioned herself for why she was still with him when he had tried to kill her so msny times. Something about him drew her back.  
They now sat at the edge of the waterfall.  
  
Mayori layed on the ground and closed her eyes."So, this is what a sunset looks. Even in a game, it seems so wonderful, all your problems just fade away."  
  
Hwang put his hand under Mayori's, "What are you really? Are you just a lonesome girl?"  
  
Mayori just looked at him in a depressed stare and whispered.  
"Wonders are apart of life, as the soul searches for where it belongs and the heart floats into dream."  
  
Hwang looked up at the sky, "Poetry? Your not alone but you are. Your loved but your not. Your mind wonders into a dream as your heart is crushed."  
  
Mayori stood up and looked at him in shock.  
" You understand?."  
  
Without another thought, another moment to spare, she fell to her knees, the force that kept bringing her back... She knew it was right, Mayori kissed him.  
As she kissed him, there was passionate feelings and desire that started. While there lips parted she just stared into his eyes and it felt as if her heart was melting. She would never be alone....  
  
Two weeks or so passed and there friendship grew intense with every passing day. They were always together, if it be killing demons or doing whatever. The bond between them was very strong till that one fateful day....  
  
Mayori had just logged in to The World when she got a e-mail from her internet boyfriend, Hwang.  
  
"Mayori, We gotta talk "  
  
As she read those words she got scared, she was going to be dumped by some guy through a game.  
Those words kept repeating themselves in her mind as she went looking for him in the world.  
She went down to the waterfall and found him.  
  
"Hwang!"  
  
Hwang turned his head," Well, H-E-L-L-O, Gorgeous!!!.What brings you here, to little old me?"  
  
Mayori flipped her hair," Don't act stupid. Get it over with."  
  
He looked confused, "Over with what? I don't even know you?."  
  
Mayori shrugged," You said you wanted to talk to me, so dump me already."  
  
Hwang smiled and laughed,"Oh, so your the psyco bitch type of girl, don't even realize what your doing, well for your sake, i'll play along."  
  
Mayori started getting pissed off that she stomped on his foot and started punching him on his head. "Bastard, you,ve been playing with me.."  
  
Hwang jumped up and stared at her," Dammit, leave me fuckin alone, I don't give a crap about you!!."  
  
Shocked by what he had just said, she ranaway crying, but Hwang stopped her and held her in his arms.  
"Listen, I don't know you but I hate to see girls cry." he let go of her "I know what will make you feel better," Hwang gave her a grin and shouted, "A SONG!."  
  
Hwang took out a microphone from his pocket and sang:  
  
Your breast are like tomatoes!  
Your ass is like a melen!  
I hate to lie to you but your AHEM  
Is to small for me!  
Your boobs are round but not enough!  
If they were big like a melen!  
Then you'd be naked and having sex on top of me!  
Sexy babe, you'd have my tongue to join with you!  
  
Hearing Hwang sing like that made mayori go red in the face and she was trying hard not to cry.But she could'nt take it as he sang those horrible words.  
  
Damn, I wanna fuck you!  
Make me a kid!  
Then my legacy and this song can go on!  
Your breast are squishy and juicy!  
My Ahem will be wonderful in your mouth!  
I think will be fine if we have sex all day long!  
My AHEM and your AHEM will fuck together now!  
Cause I Know where you live!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hwang repeated the chorus then stopped,"How'd you like my song? I think it could come true, don't you." He opens his eyes to see no one there. "Stupid girl,... Party pooper."  
  
REAL WORLD  
Crying was heard from under a door. Hana stepped inside," Hey, Anna, are you still upset?" The blonde haired girl Known as Anna looked at her twin."Does it look like I'm upset!? Sorry, don't mean to yell but that stupid guy.." Hana stared questionably, "You mean, Hwang, your boyfriend?" Tears fell from her eyes onto Anna's pillow, " Yah, he was going to dump me, and I think he did in his on perverted way.But,I don't wanna talk about it, can you plaese leave, Hana.?"  
Hana nodded her head," Sure, but here." In Hana's hand was a letter addressed to Anna from someone named Yoh Asakura.  
Hana closed the door behind her as Anna opened the letter and read:  
  
Hey Mayori, I'm sorry, I mean Anna, that is your real name is'nt it.  
I've been searching for your real indentity day and night, I've found out where you live, so I hope you don't mind when I come by your house tomorrow and say hi while your twin sister is out at her art class, her name's Hana, right? Well, I just hope your alone, so we can get down to "buisness". By the way my real name is Yoh Asakura.  
BYE!  
(P.S.: Get READY cause I'm coming to Tokyo!!! This was the big news)  
  
Anna kept reading the letter over and over, what did he mean when he said "buisness". She soon got scared and prayed he wouldn't really make love to her in her own house by force, would he? He wouldn't really come to tokyo just to see her? All this time Anna was dreading one thing and now it was coming true, Yoh or Hwang, what ever his name was found her.  
Anna always acted tough in games Knowing that in real life she could'nt be hurt by them cause they didn'nt Know her true self but all this time Yoh was coming for her, Anna who was the "hunter" had become the "hunted".  
  
TO BE CONTINUED .  
(BUM,BUM,BUM,DARK MUSIC PLAYING, XD)  
  
So what do you think of the prologue, please review, but be nice. Don't worry about it, everything gets kicked up a notch, it's not rated R for nothing, right? Kinda boring now but cool later. Sorry though the original perverted song was longer but I thought this was perverted enough ( In my opinion XD ) So please review and tell me what you think and please be honost. THANX... (Man, I'm too young to write this type of stuff XD)  
Chapter 1 will be released soon ..... 


	2. Triangle Of Love

HELLO!I'm Back!So I hope you guys liked the first chapter cause this ones more romantic and about certain people's relationship, if you guys liked that pervertedness though I wouldn't know why you would but you might have to wait for the next chapter for that type of stuff.XD  
  
OH YA!One more thing ,bad butterfly,, I totally forgot to put a disclaimer on my prologue,it's not like I own Shaman King but I wish I did!ayama shichiro  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING  
  
BURNING DESIRES BY:BUTTERFLY 101  
  
cHAPTER 1: TRIANGLE OF LOVE  
  
"Anna!..Anna!WakeUp!"  
Anna opened her eyes with a start,"Huh,Hana,what happened?"  
Hana stared at Anna surprised and started laughing,"You fell asleep,dummy."Anna just looked down at her feet blushing with embarrasment. Hana looked at her sister and smiled,"Anna,what's wrong?"Hana quickly jumped to her feet and pointed a fist in the air and yelled,"I Know! What you need is, a POP-UP WaFFLE!Hana was now jumping up and down and all around, laughing hysterically. Anna just looked at her sister and finally understood why her classmates called her weird.  
  
Anna stood up and stretched her arms,"O.k. let's go home." Anna looked around,"Where did Hana go."  
"I'm right here!" Hana appeared out of nowhere holding two ice creams and candy falling from her skirt pocket as she ran towards Anna. "Hana, what do you think your doing?" Anna asked staring at her while she stuffed herself silly with ice cream that had gummie bears on top. Hana stared at Anna smiling widely,"WANT SOME!?""OR,ARE YOU STILL ON THAT DIET?"  
Anna blushed and her temper took over,"WHY ARE YOU EATING SO MUCH SUGAR, WHEN YOUR ALLERGIC!!" "YOU WANNA KILL YOURSELF, GO AHEAD!!"  
Hana stared at Anna with wide eyes and dropped all her food, tears started in her eyes,  
"Why ..(sniffle)..do you..(sniffle)..have to be..(sniffle)..so..MEAN!"  
"You were always a crybaby."(sigh) Anna sighed and just started walking away.  
Hana jumped up and ran the other way, while she waved at Anna,  
"O.k. I'll go by the candy store and meet you home and by the way why was I crying?"  
  
Hana was out of sight now and Anna stood alone, it was getting dark, she would have to hurry home, there was a legend that a lonesome man came out everynight around this time searching for his lost mate, and anyone who was around would vanish, Anna was looking around and remembered that on the news they say that there were nine women who where here and killed, each one for nine years where standing in the exact spot Anna was standing. And all of them where in the same day,time and month every year for nine years. Anna looked down at her watch, it was August 31 2010,the time was 6:00 pm.  
  
BAM!!CRACK!!  
  
Anna turned around, her heart beating really fast,could the legend be true,she wasn't going to stand around and find out,she ran. As hard as tried it felt like she was being pulled by something but when she looked there was nobody there.  
She finally made it home when her legs gave in and she fell to the ground.The ground felt cold and wet.  
  
THE END.....  
  
I'm sorry to those who spent their time reading this crappy story.It was a good story until I wrote it.When I wrote it I added in .hackcause I thought it would be intersestinh. So.. I'm sorry, I ruined both animes. I'm not good at writing, just poetry. So from now on I swear I'll only right poetry and again I apolgize to those who sppent theri time reading this and reviewing it. -- 


	3. Anna meets Yoh part one

Im back after so many years...two to be exact...at least I think two years...no clue ..anyways...this would be chapter two...I decide to make another chapter..I had made another one but my comp was messed so everything got deleted so I had to rewrite this chapter, anyways...hope you like it

Disclaimer: Dont own Shaman King

Chapter 2: Anna meets Yoh Part one

Anna woke with a start.

"Where am I?."

"What happened?."

She touched her head and felt a surge a pain."Ow..."

"Dont touch"

Anna looked up to see a boy looking straight at her. "Who are you?."

The boy kneeled down beside Anna and put an ice pack against her head. "Dont touch the bruise, it'll only make you feel the pain more."

Anna stared straight into the boy's eyes and thought to herself, how dreamy he looked...(in her mind)...she slaps herself..."Stop staring at him...C'mon Anna, pull yourself together, your like a love sick puppy..."

"Who are you?."

The boy gave Anna a smile. "I should be asking you that question,...so what is your name?."

Anna was so concentrated at looking at the boy's eyes, she hadn't heard what he said.

The boy noticed how Anna was staring blankly at him. He gave a chuckle and he made a fist and gently tapped Anna on the head.

"Visiting outer-space are we?."

Anna quickly came back to her senses and started blushing. "What?...Huh?...Um...?."

Anna stared hard at the boy and she couldnt hold her temper. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!...DONT TOUCH ME!."

"Alright." The boy took back the ice pack and headed off.

"Hey, wait.."

The boy turned to face Anna. "Huh?"

Anna started blushing. "Sorry If I yelled...but could I at least keep the ice pack on my head...?"

He gave her a gentle smile. "Of course, but Im just changing the ice, the other ice is starting to melt."

The boy left to the kitchen.

Anna thought to herself. "I have to get out of here before Hana makes a big deal and calls the police and tells them Im lost, but then again, that could help my situation."

He came back."Heres your ice."

"Thanks."

"So, who are you anyway?."

"Huh?.."

"I mean I found you outside my house, and you were soaking wet"

Anna was surprised to hear this."Outside your house, but...how can that be..?"

The boy looked at her with curiousity. "Dont you remember how you got there?."

Anna looked down. "To tell you the truth, I dont know...I wish I did...but all I remember is passing out..."

"Well, Im sure it will come back to you when you least expect it."

He gave her a shy smile and started to blush a little.

"But, I think for now, maybe you should get dressed...heh..heh..."

Anna looked at herself and shock went across her face, how could she not have noticed...she let out a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

The boy stumbled backwards from hearing Anna's scream.

Anna grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at the boy and she kept doing so while she yelled.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!..."

By the time he did leave the room, Anna's face was hot with anger and embarressment.

"How could I have not noticed...?"

Anna saw her cloths near by but they were still wet.

"Might as well just wait here till they dry."

Anna just kept thinking to herself.

"How could I be so stupid...here I am at some guy's house, wearing nothing but a small towel that barely covers me...how embarressing...worst of all...it actually came off when I started yelling..."

Hope u liked it...bye for now..please review


	4. Anna meets Yoh part two

**Im back again, Im so glad people liked my newest chapter, and I hope you like this one just as much...**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Shaman King**

**Chapter 3:Anna meets Yoh Part 2**

_...your lips are so sweet and and your skin so soft..._

_...alll I want...is for you to hold me..._

_...kiss me..._

**!BOOM!**

"...ow..."

Anna slowly opened her eyes and found herself on the floor.

"How'd I get here?."

The door to the room was quickly opened and someone stepped inside.

"Hey, you alright?."

Anna was staring straight into the boy's eyes.

"It's you."

"Huh?." The boy gave a chuckle. "Course it's me, who'd you expect...a ghost?."

She stood up, she was starting to get a little frustrated. "Dont act stupid,..I just forgot I was here...that's all."

"Whatever, but...um...do you need some ice?."

"Huh..?" Anna touched the back of her head."...(sigh)...hit my head again..."

She looked angry now. "NO."

The boy gave her a weak smile. "Alright."

He picked up her pillow. "...But ...I think you need a new pillow...you kinda drooled all over this one..."

Shock ran across Anna's face. She started to blush. "No I didnt."

"Wouldnt matter, dont you have to go home?."

"Umm..."

The boy stared at Anna with wide eyes. "You do know it's morning,...dont you?."

"Morning...?."

"Ya,...take a look outside."

Anna looked out the window. "..."

"So,...are you gonna go home?."

A tear fell from Anna's eye. "Home..."

Anna started to sway a little.

She fell.

The boy caught her in mid air.

She felt cold.

As cold as ice.

The boy looked at her.

He caressed her face.

"Your skin so soft."

"Your lips..."

He kissed her.

"To hunt you would be my downfall."

"...but trust me...I would never hurt you...and you cannot hurt me..."

"...I love you..."

**I know, seems kinda strange all of a sudden, but of course theres a reason to this all, he..he...hope u like this one, but I might not be able to make this next chapter as fast, but I will try my best. Please review ! **


	5. Anna's dream

_Hello ppl, Im back once again but this chapter might definitely be my last chapter for a while, I'm going to be busy with piles of homework ut anyways, hope you like it_

_Disclaimer: Dont own shaman king_

Chapter 4: Anna meets Yoh Part Three _BY: .:Butterfly 101:._

**BAM! CRACK! BOOM!**

"Why haven't you caught her yet!."

"That bitch, she's as good as dead!."

"Shoot her!."

(My heart is pounding, I dont think I can run anymore...)

"There she is, kill her, do it NOW!."

(Why arent you here?)

(Why havent you come to save me?)

"SHOOT HER!."

(I cant run anymore...)

The girl ran as fast as she could but not fast enough. Her legs were giving in, she couldnt run for much longer. She didnt want to endour anymore pain.She yelled.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!..."

!**BAM!**

...she dropped dead...

"No...No...NO!"

Anna woke with a start. She felt very hot.She put her hand to for forehead, she was sweating.

"What happened just now?."

"Was I dreaming?."

She got out of the bed and opened the window for some fresh air.

The boy came walking down the hall and could hear Anna talking to herself.He peeked through a crack in the door and started watching her.

Anna's hair was flowing gently in the breeze. She looked out into the street.There were some kids playing.

"They look so happy,...so free..."

She stared up into the sky.

"It was a nightmare..."

"I felt like it was me, but it couldnt be me, she didnt look like me...from what I could tell...but then again, I couldnt see her face..."

Anna put her hand to her chest.

"The creepiest thing..."

"..."

"...I felt getting shot,...my chest hurts from the wound..."

"...but it's not just the bullet that past through me...but I could feel pain...unspeakable pain...pain of knowing how to love...and be loved..."

Anna turned towards the door.

"You can come in...I know your there..."

Sorry about all the parts, but like I've said, Iv'e been busy, but like I said I have to concentrate on school for awhile, but I hope you enjoyed this rather really short chapter, next chapter I make, I'll be adding new characters and such, but that will be in a while, till then, Cya


End file.
